


Day Off

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: "I want a baby."
Relationships: Brandon Allen | SlimXX/Reader





	Day Off

Slim smiles down at the baby laying his lap, feet pressing against his stomach, while Ashton’s head rests on his knees. Ashton lets out a small gurgle when Slim presses his finger against his nose. “Alright, time to feed him.” Ash says, going to pick up her son.  
Slim frowns as Ash takes him away, his eyes follow the two until they leave the room.

He sighs, leaning his head back on the couch. “I want a baby.” He mumbled, turning his head to look at Y/N.  
She lets out a small laugh, pressing a kiss to his lips that have formed a pout. “You’re going on tour in a few months, you’ll be gone.”  
He frowns, thinking over their schedule for the next year. “We’d be on tour for the first seven months, and for the next five, so until the baby would be three months, I’d be home.”  
She props herself up on her elbow, now being able to look down at him. “You’d be home when the baby would be a month home, leave when they’re six months.”  
“What?”  
Y/N smiles at him, before taking his right hand and placing it on her stomach. “I’m pregnant.”

Slim pulls her into a kiss, his hand still on her stomach. Pulling away, he can’t help the tears that are falling. “Fuck, I’m so leaving tour a month early.”  
She shakes her head, “Kells would go nuts without you. I’ll have Ash, if you have a long weekend you can fly to us.”  
“I’m flying any day off I have to you.”  
She presses her lips together, wanting to shake her head and tell him not to. But, she knows that this is what he wanted for a few years now, and he wouldn’t want to miss a thing. “You check what days you have off and I’ll make sure to get my appointments on those.”  
Slim presses another kiss to her lips, “God, I love you.”  
“Love you too.”


End file.
